Designações
Assignments, Designações ou Tarefas são as missões secundárias de Mass Effect e Mass Effect 2. Existe uma grande variedade de tarefas para concluir; esta página é uma lista deles. Clique em uma atribuição específica na lista para ler as instruções detalhadas. Algumas tarefas são listadas mais de uma vez; isso é intencional e tem a intenção de torná-los mais simples, listando-os em todos os contextos relevantes, conforme aparecem no Journal. Mass Effect Os nomes das designações, conforme dados aqui, destinam-se a corresponder aos do jogo; às vezes o jogo em si é inconsistente, caso em que todas as variações estão listadas aqui (por exemplo, Diplomacia Asari, Pessoa desaparecida). Atribuições Específicas do Personagem Visão geral Shepard Essas atribuições estão relacionadas ao histórico de pré-atendimento do Shepard. Citadel: Old, Unhappy, Far-Off Things (disponível apenas se Shepard tiver Spacer) *Citadel: Old Friends (disponível apenas se Shepard tiver o fundo Earthborn) *Citadel: I Remember Me (disponível apenas se Shepard tiver o histórico de colonos) Tarefas de Membro de Esquadrão essas atribuições estão relacionadas às histórias de seus colegas de tripulação. *Garrus: Find Dr. Saleon → Garrus: Dr. Saleon is Dead *Tali and the Geth → Tali's pilgrimage *Wrex: Family Armor Tarefas na cidadela Geral estas tarefas estão disponíveis durante a sua primeira e todas as futuras visitas à Cidadela. *Citadel: Asari Consort *Citadel: Doctor Michel → Citadel: Doctor Michel is Safe *Citadel: Homecoming *Citadel: Jahleed's Fears → Citadel: Jahleed's Secret → Citadel: Jahleed and Chorban | Citadel: Jahleed Returns Materials | Citadel: Jahleed Arrested | Citadel: Jahleed Set Free *Citadel: Presidium Prophet *Citadel: Reporter's Request *Citadel: Rita's Sister → Citadel: Rita's Sister and Chellick → Citadel: Rita's Sister is Safe *Citadel: Scan the Keepers *Citadel: Schells the Gambler → Citadel: Schells' Scanner Given Away | Citadel: Schells has his Data *Citadel: Signal Tracking *Citadel: The Fan *Citadel: Xeltan's Complaint → Citadel: Xeltan Convinced *Missing Person → UNC: Privateers Segunda visita Estas tarefas estão disponíveis após completar uma das principais missões (Noveria, Feros ou resgatar Liara). *Citadel: Family Matter *Citadel: Planting a Bug *Citadel: Snap Inspection *Citadel: The Fourth Estate Visita aos detidos Estas tarefas só estão disponíveis durante a sua detenção na Cidadela. *Citadel: Our Own Worst Enemy *Citadel: Negotiator's Request Tarefas de planetas cartografados Essas atribuições são específicas para seu planeta relativo. Feros *Feros: Data Recovery *Feros: Geth in the Tunnels *Feros: Power Cells *Feros: Varren Meat *Feros: Water Restoration Noveria *Noveria: Espionage *Noveria: Smuggling Virmire *Virmire: Assisting Kirrahe's Team → Virmire: Kirrahe's team *Virmire: Wrex and the Genophage → Virmire: Wrex is Convinced Atribuições em toda a galáxia Essas atribuições abrangem todo o espaço controlado pelo Cidadela. Atribuições prefixadas com o indicador UNC representam atribuições que ocorrem em planetas não mapeados. Galaxia Essas tarefas envolvem viajar pelo espaço da Citadel e encontrar vários itens ocultos. * UNC: Prothean Data Discs → UNC: Collection Complete * UNC: Turian Insignias → UNC: Collection Complete * UNC: Valuable Minerals → UNC: Survey is Complete * UNC: Locate Signs of Battle → UNC: Entire Collection is Found * UNC: Asari Writings → UNC: Collection Complete Tarefas do espaço não mapeadas *A Person of Interest → UNC: Hostile Takeover *Doctor at Risk → UNC: Dead Scientists *Geth Activities → UNC: Geth Incursions *Missing Person → UNC: Privateers *Investigate Facility → UNC: ExoGeni Facility *Investigate Mercenaries → UNC: Asari Diplomacy *Investigate Samples → UNC: Colony of the Dead *Investigate Shipments → UNC: Espionage Probe *Strange Transmission → UNC: Major Kyle *UNC: Asari Diplomacy *UNC: Cerberus *UNC: Colony of the Dead *UNC: Dead Scientists *UNC: Depot Sigma-23 *UNC: Derelict Freighter *UNC: Distress Call *UNC: Espionage Probe *UNC: ExoGeni Facility *UNC: Geth Incursions *UNC: Hades' Dogs *UNC: Hostage *UNC: Hostile Takeover *UNC: Listening Post Alpha → UNC: Listening Post Theta → UNC: Depot Sigma-23 *UNC: Listening Post Theta *UNC: Lost Freighter *UNC: Lost Module *UNC: Major Kyle *UNC: Missing Marines → UNC: Cerberus → UNC: Hades' Dogs *UNC: Missing Survey Team *UNC: Privateers *UNC: Rogue VI *Unusual Readings → UNC: Distress Call Atribuições dependentes de moralidade *UNC: Besieged Base *UNC: The Negotiation Conteúdo disponível para download Bring Down the Sky *X57: Bring Down the Sky *X57: Avoid the Blasting Caps *X57: Missing Engineers Pinnacle Station *Pinnacle Station: Combat Missions *Pinnacle Station: Convoy *Pinnacle Station: Vidinos ''Mass Effect 2'' Normandy *Normandy: FBA Couplings *Normandy: Serrice Ice Brandy *Normandy: Special Ingredients Omega *Omega: Archangel: Datapad Recovered *Omega: Batarian Bartender *Omega: Packages for Ish *Omega: Struggling Quarian *Omega: The Patriarch *Omega: The Professor: Missing Assistant Citadel *Citadel: Crime in Progress *Citadel: False Positives *Citadel: Found Forged ID → Citadel: False Positives *Citadel: Krogan Sushi N7 Disponível após Freedom's Progress *N7: Abandoned Research Station *N7: Eclipse Smuggling Depot *N7: Hahne-Kedar Facility *N7: Lost Operative *N7: MSV Estevanico *N7: Wrecked Merchant Freighter → N7: Abandoned Research Station → N7: Hahne-Kedar Facility Disponível após Horizon *N7: Abandoned Mine *N7: Anomalous Weather Detected *N7: Archeological Dig Site → N7: MSV Strontium Mule → N7: Blue Suns Base → N7: Javelin Missiles Launched *N7: Blood Pack Base *N7: Blood Pack Communications Relay → N7: Blood Pack Base *N7: Blue Suns Base *N7: Captured Mining Facility *N7: Endangered Research Station *N7: Imminent Ship Crash *N7: Javelin Missiles Launched *N7: Mining the Canyon *N7: MSV Strontium Mule *N7: Quarian Crash Site Illium *Illium: A Troublemaker → Illium: Conrad Verner *Illium: Blue Rose of Illium *Illium: Conrad Verner *Illium: Gianna Parasini *Illium: Indentured Service *Illium: Medical Scans *Illium: The Assassin: Salarian Family Data *Illium: The Justicar: Smuggling Evidence *Illium: The Justicar: Stolen Goods Found *Illium: The Prodigal: Lost Locket Found Tuchanka *Tuchanka: Combustion Manifold *Tuchanka: Killing Pyjaks *Tuchanka: Old Blood: Missing Scout Conteúdo disponível para download *Normandy Crash Site Project Firewalker *Project Firewalker: Geth Activity (Classificado como Project Firewalker: Geth Incursion on '' no Mapa da Galáxia) *Project Firewalker: Prothean Site (Classificado como ''Project Firewalker: Prothean Ruin no Mapa da Galáxia) *Project Firewalker: Rosalie Lost *Project Firewalker: Survey Sites Located (Classificado como Project Firewalker: Artifact Collection no Mapa da Galáxia]) *Project Firewalker: Volcano Station (Classificado como Project Firewalker: Recover Research Data no Mapa da Galáxia) Project Overlord *Overlord (Classificado como Investigate Project Overlord no Mapa da Galáxia) *Overlord: Atlas Station *Overlord: Prometheus Station *Overlord: Vulcan Station Arrival *Arrival (Classificado como Rescue Dr. Kenson no Mapa da Galáxia) Categoria:Navegação Categoria:Gameplay